Desire
by Glittery-excuse-for-a Fae
Summary: Princess of Asgard Freya does a study on one of her Asgardian gifts 'Desire' little does she know she is about to become the guinea pig, along with one cage fighter named Wolverine.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

 **So this is a totally new story.. again,**

 **It may just be a one shot might be multiple chapters depending on the interest**

 **I don't own any marvel characters and my ownership of Freya is only as a character...**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Part one Worth Saving.**

Freya had heard many things about Midgard from her brothers, Thor had told her to avoid it at all cost and Loki had told her that it was a wonderful place.

She however found it to be a den of all that was wrong in the realms. People drank to excess, they spent money they didn't have on things they didn't need, they didn't value the ideas of others and most of all they didn't believe in their own potential.

She loved it.

Which is why she found herself scoping out the seediest bars in the areas she stayed each week.

Thor was convinced that her sister had taken herself off to avoid Stark's prying questions about why she chose to remain single,

Loki figured that she was cultivating some random plants or whatever it was that she did how was he to know.

Freya was however researching one of her trademarks Desire.

She watched as men in bars became drunker and drunker, propositioning her with mad up jobs or made up wealth, it was rather banal.

A few she'd liked the look of so she had slept with them, they wouldn't remember her the morning after which was a mercy.

One man however she'd been unconsciously following.

He was tall and well muscled, dark brown to black hair, and a grim face, eyes that saw you, all of you without even making eye contact. She half wondered if he was a forgotten line of Asgard, he carried himself with the poise and grace of a warrior line, She sipped her alcoholic beverage and shocker head it was a silly notion.

Yet again she watched him fight, he was slowly becoming an obsession, she could detail most of the things he would do before and after a fight.

tonight however he came to sit next to her at the bar and she got prepared to have her illusions about this man shatter, was he an investment banker from Idaho or perhaps an actor from hollywood?

"Whatcha Drinking?" He asked nodding to her now empty glass

She smiled "whatever's the most potent thing in here"

he nodded to the bartender and another drink appeared in front of her.

"Thank you"

He shrugged and sipped his own drink seeming not to care to engage in conversation.

"Nice Fight..." she tried again sweeping an auburn lock of hair behind her ear.

He made an odd non committal sound as if to say 'guess so' before sitting back and looking at her.

"Why you following me?" He finally asked.

She shrugged "I didn't start out following you, I'm not a... weirdo... I... why do you fight?" the question hadn't been supposed to come out like that it just... fell out of her mouth.

"You didn't answer my question, so why should I answer yours?" he asked raising an eyebrow and tipping back his bottle to catch the last dregs of his drink.

"Because I don't know why Im following you, I just am... Damn it..." her phone vibrated in her pocket and she answered it "Hey Steve, yes Im fine...When? Umm... I should be able to make it back for then yeah, Ok give them my love I miss you all" she pressed the end call button.

"Family?" he asked.

"Sort of... friends.. people I lodge with."

"Huh."

"What about you?"

He shrugged and ordered another drink for himself and the same for her.

"Thanks... you don't really talk much do you."

"You talk enough for the both of us" he said with the shadow of a smile.

"So what is it that you do exactly?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"This mostly." He said with a non committal shrug.

"Oh... well your good at it, chatting up people afterwards not so much."

"Wasn't trying to chat you up was trying to find out who sent you. An why you don't.. aren't normal"

"Because normal is a terrible stereotype and its a shame, most men in here have tried to chat me up tonight"

"Yet your not interested... why?"

She shrugged "they're not my type."

"Huh" came his response, before he took a long pull of his beer and shrugged on his leather jacket "see a nice normal person would have asked you what was your type, but me.. well I just don't give a damn."

she nodded "Good to know thanks."

"you're welcome. You need a lift anywhere?"

"What is this white knight syndrome rearing its ugly head? trying to protect the damsel in distress?"

"you don't have a jacket and you're wearing skintight jeans and I don't spot any car keys in those pockets. So d'you need a lift?"

"I'd like to finish my drink that you got me first if it's all the same." she replied staring at her jeans with the utmost loathing for them.

He shrugged "sure we can do that. I need to pick up my winnings first anyway"

She nodded and downed half of he drink, feeling the slow burn of alcohol down her throat. If she was lucky she'd sleep until he dropped her off wherever he chose to and that would be an end to that. They'd have met and she'd have been in the presence of one of the most handsome men to grace that whole realm in her eyes, and they'd go their separate ways never to meet again.

A hand on her shoulder alerted her to his presence and she nodded finishing the last of her drink.

"Good thing we leave now, some of the regulars are all about who's gonna take you home willing or unwilling" he whispered into her ear.

She chuckled "White knight syndrome confirmed."

"Hey Its for your own good."

"Yeah a horde of wolverine fangirls are in there plotting my demise as we speak."

"My names not Wolverine, its Logan."

"Mines Freya."

"well where're are you headed Freya?"

"Manhattan, New York city."

"It'll take a few days to get there.."

"I'll pay gas money"

He nodded and pointed to his van.

She got into the passenger side, a few days, no matter how much she had drunk she wouldn't be comatose for that long. this would be a little difficult... still her topic of study was desire, here was a willing lab rat.


	2. Chapter Two Waiting

**Authors Notes:**

 **Soo sorry life hates me but here I am with an update.**

 **Life hates me because My Dad, My rock Was diagnosed the other week with terminal cancer so I had this idea in my head but lacked motivation to actually do anything about typing it up... actually I've lacked motivation really to do anything, but Writing is as it always was an escape, a balm, a way to heal and make sense of my life.**

 **So here is chapter two of desire... Onwards dear reader.**

 **T For Swears guys!**

Chapter two, Waiting.

The drive so far had taken two days, neither of them had spoken much but Freya had watched him.

There had initially been a fight over the radio.

"Im not listening to that shit no matter what you say" Logan had muttered when Freya once again changed the radio to some sort of teen pop station.

"Whats wrong with it?" Freya had asked "I pay gas money"

"Yeah gas money, not money to own the radio and what plays, my truck my radio my choice"

"Fine she sight and then muttered something that sounded distinctly like "Shove your radio up that well rounded arse of yours."

He said nothing just raised an eyebrow but she was sure he had heard her. Instead of a reply he took a hand off the wheel and changed the station once again to some random country station.

She sighed it was going to be a long drive.

Some hours later Logan pulled over at a gas station, they both got out and he chucked her the keys.

She frowned "What the hell?"

He shrugged gonna get some food and bed down, presume you want to be with your 'people you lodge with' sooner rather than later."

She nodded "I guess so." She chucked him a twenty dollar bill and then an extra ten for good measure, get me a drink and something to eat would you."

He mock bowed "Of course your highness and is there anything else your highness requires, a tiara polish perhaps?" He said with a small smile.

"No but please keep the sass coming so as I know how to best punish you when I return to my kingdom." she replied with a slight quirk of her lips.

He shook his head and chuckled but took the money and walked into the gas station.

She knew he expected her to be in the drivers seat when he came back but she felt like shocking him and she was beginning to tense up, Sitting in the truck all day was not good for her limbs that were much more used to being unrestrained.

Logan came out of the gas station shop with multiple bags of chips under his arm and two large bottles of soft drink and head towards his truck.

The late afternoon sunshine highlighted his truck, and the woman currently doing what looked like elaborate leg stretches on the bonnet of his aforementioned truck.

He wasn't quite sure where to look, that damn woman had altogether far too much leg to be healthy on a person her age... he shook the thoughts away quickly.

"I asked you to drive not to parade yourself for all the locals. he uttered gruffly motioning to the small crowd that had gathered to watch her.

She looked upset for a moment. "I'm not used to being cooped up for so long, I like my freedom.`"

Logan understood that all too well and mentaly kicked himself for being so brusque with her.

"Well if your done displaying your amazing feats of flexibility lets get goin', I got you a drink and some chips that ok?"

The girls cheeks reddened I" just need to... I have to umm, "`she motioned to the gas station.

Right she needed to freshen up, she'd been waiting for him to get back to the truck before she'd gone.

"Yeah sure hurry up though."

The girl nodded and quickly ran towards the gas stations toilets Logan wondered if he could be any more of a bastard.

It turned out he could. She'd left her phone in the passenger seat he looked it over. Stark industries. What was a girl from Starks lab doing all the way out here? He took a look at the screensaver, Steve Rogers, captain america... of course she worked with stark so she would have met Starks pet the gallant captain.

She'd probably eaten out on that story for weeks, meeting the captain for even a brief moment was something akin to touching a god for girls these days.

So if she'd been so close to these gods, literal ones and figurative ones what had made her leave them? What had made her travel half way across the states to a dive like the one he'd been in. It didn't add up.. had she slept with Stark? was she pregnant with his illegitimate child? No she didn't smell like that he knew what pregnant smelt like and she didn't smell like that, nor did she smell like Stark but that was easy to erase, fresh clothes and hot showers.

Maybe she was a spy, sent to spy on him. Maybe stark or Banner were interested in mutant genes for some kooky experiment.

They could go to hell and so could she if that was the case.

he opened her phone, bloody trusting of her not to lock it and noticed, no face book, no snapchat... but she had whatsapp.

He opened the app and noticed she had a few unread messages from someone called Ananasi and also from another sender called Proper_and_ Prim. he frowned but didn't open them she was entitled to her privacy, for now. He checked her emails and she had a few payslips from Stark Industries, the last from two weeks before he had met her. So she did work for Stark.

He hadn't noticed she had gotten into the drivers seat.

"Find something you like there Logan?" her voice was quiet and cold, like he had betrayed her trust in every way possible for people who had just met.

He stammered waiting for his brain to input something helpful.

"Your hairs wet" was all his helpful brain supplied. Stupid brain.

She nodded "I washed it." was her curt reply.

" found your phone" he offered the item to her

"I can see that" she replied calmly. "Look I pay gas money, thats what we agreed on, We didn't agree that we could go through each others stuff. that.. thats not cool Logan... we're strangers and... strangers don't go through your phone thats kinda stalkerish."

He nodded. She was right "I just... I just wanted to know who you were is all, I mean I'm driving you all this way and all I know is that your called Freya, you lodge with some folks and you hate country music... thats it"

"What more is there to know, I mean really... what more do you need to know about someone who after tomorrow you will never have to see again." she shrugged and started the truck, driving back onto the main road and away form the small town.

Again she was right logan mused but he wasn't going to let the matter drop. he propped his heels on the dash and lay back eyes closed.

"So you and captain Spangles huh" he muttered, opening her eyes to gauge her reaction.

"The captain... yeah... we met it was real... then life went on" was her guarded reply.

"He didn't rock your world then?"

She laughed at this and he frowned, what had he said that had been so funny.

"What?"

She finished laughing and caught her breath "Nah... he's... he's not a one night stand type of person"

"And you are?" he asked he was curious now she was opening up and he planned to glean as much info as he could.

"Maybe... Its easy to do something when its all you've ever done... she produced a small brown bag and pulled out a cable, shoving it in into one of the ports in his radio.

"Whats that?" He asked.

"That is the start of you developing good taste in music Logan." she replied grinning.

She took her phone from him an plugged the other end of the cable into her phone.

Logan frowned he'd expected teeny pop Taylor Swift singing about shaking it off...

But instead there was a mellow folk song playing.

 _'_

 _We've come so far, together and for the better_

 _It's like our wetter weather's dry_

 _It stares me in the face, it taps you on the shoulder_

 _They'll hear us singing you and I_

 _But goodbye, goodbye now_

 _When you leave please try to see me somehow_

 _And so long my friend_

 _And I'll wait to say hello to you again'_

Freya was softly singing along with the song. He turned to look at her and noticed her eyes looked a little misty.

"Why'd you listen to songs that make you cry?" he sounded genuinely worried for her even to his ears.

She shrugs, "I like the words. I thought you were asleep"

"Fat chance, thought I had a feral cat in here screeching figured I might have to get you to pull over."

She smiled at this. "your full of charm"

He nodded "yup thats me charmer and good at what I do"

"Cage fighting"

"Mostly yeah." he figured a little lie wouldn't hurt when she was already lying to him

She nodded "Me and the Cap.. we're not... I mean I admire him but its not like that..."

"So you didn't want him to rock your world then?"

She was looking at the road without seeing it a small smile on her face "No... he wouldn't 'rock my world' and i

I'd only ruin his... " She raised an eyebrow cynically "I'm good at that."

"So there's no-one out there that does rock your world? No one specific" he hated himself for asking he didn't even now why he had he didn't care, in an effort to make it sound like a throw away comment he opened the bottle of root beer and took a healthy swig, before handing it to her.

She shook her head he wasn't sure if at the offer or his question until she started speaking again.

"No... Ive not ever done specific... never really had that first date prom king and queen shit that you see on tv."

He snorted "Its over rated anyway."

She smiled a little at this and took a turning onto a slipway.

"This aint the way to where you wanna go"

"No" she said smiling "its a short cut."

Short cut My arse Logan thought as they walked into a roadhouse bar. Freya had insisted that they were talking to much about feelings and they should go and purge themselves. He was sure this was going to be a bad idea but hell she was going home tomorrow.

She had already got to the bar but the time he walked in. It was busy, far too busy and smelt like sweat alcohol and lust.

in the few minutes that Freya had been at the bar she had developed a little crowd of hangers on.

Arse grabbers and Dicks in both senses of the word.

Logan shook his head she was nothing to do with him her time was her own to do with as she chose fit.

The bar made his skin crawl there were altogether too many people and he didn't like the fact he couldn't see any easy exit points apart form the door they'd come in and the window adjacent by way of breaking it.

Hell what was he doing, he was not here to protect her what the hell did he care if something went down?

He could feel his knuckles tense in anticipation something would indeed happen, a girl that good looking didn't enter a bar like this and leave without being the cause of a bar fight.

She was too porcelain for places like this, she should have been dolled up in a little black dress and various amounts of jewellery and heading to a gala to sip posh champagne... God damn Marie and her girly Magazine addiction.

She, the object of his annoyance turned to face him and smiled " Hey Logan Shots?"

Dear god she was trying to kill him.

His alcohol absorption was quick what with his mutation so he could indeed drink a fair amount. Even so... she was going to kill him.

As predicted after the tenth shot of tequila things got nasty.

Someone broke a glass against the bar and went after another who had apparently touched 'his' Freya somewhere she had no right being touched.

The bar erupted into a fight quickly after that, people throwing chairs, punches and anything else that they could get their hands on.

In the free for all Logan lost sight of Freya.

He scanned the bar, her hair had smelt of roadhouse soap. He was looking for her, scenting her he was so focused on finding her scent above everything else he didn't notice the man behind him until the chair connected with his head and brought him to his knees.

A flurry of red hair was there in an instant. Bringing the man to the floor in a matter of three blows. A quick straight with her right hand to the face, dazing the opponent, she then took a swift side step close to his right side, followed by a strong foot being planted on the top of his shin, just below the knee, bringing the guy to his knees then followed swiftly with her grabbing his head and smashing it into a table right in front of him, knocking him senseless.

"Your bleeding Logan" she muttered quietly but damn it he heard every word, even the concern behind it. He shrugged

"Happens, where'd you go?"

She smiled "Had to teach someone a lesson... I don't like the handsy ones."

He nodded as if this was a usual conversation for them. There was no normal conversation for them he didn't know her and didn't care... but she had just saved him in a bar fight.

"Come on I'll drive us to the motel." she proffered her hand which he didn't take

He chuckled "your way over the limit..."

She smiled and raised an eyebrow before elbowing a man in the throat sending him down.

"Your not?" he asked confused

"She shrugged "I dunno I don't feel drunk." She grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet.

They arrived at the Motel without incident a fact that Logan was glad about and the receptionist gave Freya an odd look as she practically dragged Logan to the desk with her.

Logan currently couldn't give a shit that he was covered in blood and his healing mutation was taking a while to heal the head wound and resulting concussion, a fucking chair... a fucking chair to the head...

He saw Freya slip the man at the desk double the price of the room before he was dragged to their room and dumped on the bed like a sack of potatoes.

He heard the shower start up, and the smell of the nondescript motel soap caught his nostrils.

As his wits returned he began to piece the evening together.

A bar fight which had ended with the quiet Freya taking a man twice her size down, before then practically carrying him to the motel and dumping him on the bed.

What didn't add up?

he thought back to the things she had said...

 _'Steve...'_

 _'People I Lodge with'_

 _'The captain... yeah... we met it was real... then life went on'_

The three added up but he just couldn't fathom how. His healing mutation thrummed, easing the pain in his head, making things clearer to think.

"Shit"

She wasn't a girl... not just a normal run of the mill hitch hiker... She had wanted to get back to New York, which strangely enough was the town that the avengers resided in, Steve on the phone to her yesterday evening had been Captain Spangles, She lived with the avengers, she'd taken a guy out as if it was nothing. She'd carried him to the room as if he was lighter than a feather, She'd dumped him on the bed as if he'd weighed nothing...

"Shit" he said again for good measure, then searched his coat pocket to light up a cigar.

When Freya emerged from the shower they would have words.

He would have answers.

 **A/N:** **Well that ended up being longer than I anticipated... Started writing and couldn't stop, didn't think I couldn't stop, Huge thanks to Teriyaki Odin for help on the Fight scenes... and trust me we went into great detail about how we were going to stage it and even used my poor partner as a lab rat (the guy suffers for you he really does surely thats worth a review)**

 **Um so this suddenly got really interesting all of a sudden I didn't anticipate everything that happened in this chapter but here it is...**

 **The song is from a group called CoCo and the Butterfields and its called 'So Long'... seriously give it a listen its epic.**

 **Reviews are food for me... seriously thats all I eat.**

 **See you guys real soon**

 **Fae X**


	3. Chapter Three: Truth

**Chapter Three.**

 **Truth**

Logan must have fallen asleep.

He hadn't meant to but he woke up under the duvet with no idea how he'd ended up underneath it.

Freya was perched on the windowsill, eyes closed back against one side of the window alcove, feet against the other.

He'd meant to ask her last night. Who she was. What her connection really was to the avengers, but he'd clearly passed out.

He stretched and headed for the bathroom.

Returning he found the windowsill empty.

"Shit" he muttered. He headed out of the door of the motel room, scanning the parking lot for his truck and Freya.

He found her, she was changing her clothes in the truck and he looked away to preserve her modesty.

She grabbed the keys and started up the engine.

"Are you coming or are you just standing there?" she asked him as if the events of the previous night hadn't happened.

He huffed and got in the passenger seat.

She had the music cranked up and passed him a bottle of water, it seemed to him she did not want to talk.

"Well screw that." He muttered gruffly.

"Oh, he talks, two hours in and I was beginning to wonder if the blow to your head had rendered you mute"

"No" he replied gruffly. "Just… puzzling things out."

"O…k. What things?"

"Who you really are type things." he replied, taking a swig of his water, noticing her knuckles whitening as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Why?" she asked voice quiet "Why ruin this, we don't know each other, we met we'll go our separate ways and never meet again after this."

"I wanna know what sorta girl can take down someone double her size like they weigh nothing."

She shrugged and didn't look at him. He got the feeling that the subject was closed.

"I mean I can't make you tell me..." he began.

"I left, that's all you need to know"

"Left where? The avengers?"

She shrugged "Guess so yeah." She began munching on yesterday's chips making a face at the stale texture.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not what they made me out to be… I wanted to be… more"

"More what?" he asked curious.

She licked the seasoning from the chips off of her lips and shrugged "I don't know"

He sighed "Take a left here."

"That's not the way to New York" she replied frowning

"No, its not but there's a nice diner this way and we could both do with some food."

She shrugged and took a sharp left, "we're close now, then you get your truck and your life back, why do you insist on prolonging this road trip?"

He shrugged "Damned if I know kid"

"I'm really not… a kid"

"No, you're not." He replied.

.x.x.x.x.x.x

Food was basic, burgers fries and apple pie type food, but to Freya it was heaven.

She watched Logan devour two burgers in the same time it took her to eat half of hers.

"Healing mutation" he said in between large bites. "Takes it out of me"

She nodded and muttered "mutant"

He frowned and she saw something akin to worry in his eyes.

"It's fine I'm a totally pro mutant girl... love 'em… can't get enough… never mind"

He smiled at this and she felt pleased. Jeez this had been such a simple thing find a guy sleep with him. Now there were all these feelings that she wasn't quite sure why she was feeling. She hated this.

"Why'd you pick me up at the bar?" she asked.

"Looked like you didn't know where you were going" he replied.

She nodded it was an honest enough statement.

"I'd been on a bit of a… mission"

"For the avengers" he asked and there it was again he just couldn't leave it be, picking away at it like a scab.

"No, personal."

"Ahh" he replied taking another bite of his burger and pinching a few of her fries… cause let's be honest at this point she wasn't going to eat them, the burger in itself was beating her.

She nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"you find it… what you were on a mission for?" he asked eating the fries in one bite.

"I thought so." She sighed, "I thought if I could make a name for me outside of the avengers then I could go back with a better sense of self."

"And?" he asked slurping at his own drink, a milkshake.

"I just found myself more conflicted, I figured a road-trip on my own would give me that one big lightbulb moment of 'that's who I am' It didn't"

"take it from a guy who has next to no memories you gotta stick with the people who care about you. Hell, I If hadn't have been there last night what the hell would have happened?"

"I would have coped"

"Hell, you would" he said angrily.

"your concern is admirable but I don't need looking after… just take me back to them they'll probably pat you on the back and call you a good fellow and invite you for drinks for finding the wayward…"

"Go on…"

She went silent, picking at her fries.

"The wayward what?" his voice was clipped, she knew he wanted an answer and knowing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer scared her. Once he knew… everything would change.

She sighed "The wayward Princess, Princess Freya of Asgard who ran away because she hated only being used for promo shots and publicity, who could never go where she was needed because it may well be too dangerous for her."

"Your Thor's sister"

She nodded and flung a twenty on the table, let's go I bet your eager to get me back before curfew."

She walked out feeling Logan's eyes on her back as she went.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Logan took the wheel and put his music choice on. He wasn't sure what he could say after the revelation that the girl on the seat next to him was a princess.

"I'm not eager to get you back." He muttered. She had her feet on the dash, and had her body turned away from him. He sighed and put a hand on her bare arm, it was smooth, soft and supple. He was spending too long thinking about what she felt like.

"You must be"

He shrugged "not for the reason you said though"

She shrugged "it doesn't matter, I'm going back your life will be your own."

He smiled "see its all well and good to think that you can go it alone but truth is you miss them"

"Yeah I do it was the hardest thing I did leaving but…" she sighed "pull over please"

He nodded and she got out of the truck.

He followed her and noticed her pulling a battered packet of smokes out of her pocket.

"you don't wanna be put back in that cage huh"

"Ironic coming from the man who can't wait to get back into one."

He shrugged it's where animals like me belong"

"You're not an animal." She walked a bit away from the truck trying to put distance between them.

The car up ahead was going too fast round the bend. It didn't see Freya in time and swerved too late. That split second was all it took for Logan, he barrelled into her, putting his larger body over her slight one. The car flipped, landing on top of the pair.

Logan's face was inches from Freya's

"Fuck sake, not again" Logan growled.

 **A/N:** So this chapter was brought to you by myself my awesome Friends TeriyakiOdin and HobbitFeet who helped me work through the chapter and will be working with me on the next one.

Reviews are food for the three of us… seriously we need to eat!


	4. Chapter Four: Homecoming

**A/N** Welcome to Chapter four of Desire, huge thanks to you all for reading, welcoming once again my good friends HobbitFeet and TeriyakiOdin to help me with

this chapter, reviews are food guys and we are always hungry… well TO is anyway. me I could go for some cake!

 **Chapter Four: Homecoming.**

He was so close to her, she could feel his every breath on her face, moving the stray strands of hair that were scattered around her face like an off-kilter halo.

"It won't hurt me if it falls you know, the curse of Asgardian genes."

"Eh, force of habit." he said nonchalantly.

"White knight syndrome confirmed once again." She countered with a small smile. "So how are we getting out of this?"

He shrugged. "Hadn't much thought past saving your life… again."

She frowned. "Hey I saved… Never mind, spread your legs."

What…?"

"I'm serious spread 'em."

He looked at her confused.

"Well as lovely as it is to have a man on top of me, I actually have somewhere to be. So, spread your goddamn legs and you can tell your cage fighting buddies you had a princess ask you to spread them."

He did as she asked, and he saw her lift her leg between his thighs. As she did so she kicked the car with enough force that it landed on the other side of the freeway.

She smiled sweetly.

"Now move… please."

"Well damn!" Was Logan's only reply.

She extricated herself from underneath him, and instantly missed the warmth of his body. She tried to shrug the feeling off, and lit up another cigarette.

"Hey, now, put it out we don't want another traffic accident."

She smiled and got back into the truck, taking a deep inhale of the cigarette.

"Is that better?"

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, getting into the driver's side.

It was early evening when they arrived at the avenger's facility. Freya had fallen asleep a few hours ago, and Logan was loath to wake her.

But she was home. He had done what he said he would and taken her home.

"Princess, you're home." He lightly shook her shoulder to wake her.

She opened her eyes slowly, stretching her limbs out and running her hands through her hair.

When her eyes focused she looked around at the facility. "Is this some sort of sick joke? Where the hell have you taken me? Clearly you were hit harder than we thought. This is not the Avengers Tower."

"No princess this is the Avengers Facility." He pointed at the neon 'A' sign that Freya recognised from the tower.

"What…"

"You're home, job done, off you go, run along, tell them that you got here thanks to the Wolverine."

"You're not coming with me?"

"Wasn't part of the deal, deal was to get you here, you said nothing about after… In fact, I remember you saying as soon as we got here I'd get my truck and my life back."

"So that's it?"

"Yup." He got out of the truck and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"We met, we're going our separate ways, and we'll never meet again."

"Throwing my own words back at me…. Classy." A shadow of disappointment crossed her face for a brief moment.

"I ain't got time for your pouting princess routine, you're back, get in there and have them shower you with affection, hugs and expensive things."

"Just come in, let them thank you."

He huffed. "You're not going to let this go are you…"

"Not remotely. I may even stretch it to you staying for a cocktail party."

"Not happening, but I'll make sure you don't do another runner."

They headed for the doors and they opened automatically.

"Hey honey I'm home…." Freya called out.

What Freya presumed was a man, but not like any she had ever seen stood in front of her.

To her astonishment, this man had an Infinity Stone lodged in his forehead.

"Who? And what are you may I ask?"

"I am The Vision, an android that contains both parts of Ultron and J.A.R.V.I.S"

"Ok, I get that you're speaking words, but they don't make any sense. J.A.R.V.I.S was the AI at the tower, and what on Midgard is an Ultron"

"Ultron is an artificial intelligence created by Tony Stark to protect earth, using code he deciphered from the Mind Stone formally located in Loki's sceptre. However, Ultron deemed that humanity was the greatest threat to peace on earth, so decided to eradicate it, until the Avengers stopped him in Sokovia."

Freya looked this Vision guy up and down, he did indeed have the Mind Stone lodged in his forehead and the words he was talking made sense. Fanciful in some ways but sensible none the less.

"Have I entered some twisted universe?"

Freya heard footsteps on the polished floor behind this Vision person.

"Hey firecracker long time no see! Thought you weren't coming back, months went by no postcard… thought you'd forgotten about us lesser mortals."

"Hey come on Tony, nonsense! I didn't forget about you, and you're not lesser mortals." The use of his nickname for her put her at ease, and gave her a sense of belonging that she didn't know she had been missing.

"Damn right there's nothing lesser about me!" He said standing next to Vision.

She smiled and crossed the room to hug him. "I did miss you Tony, I missed all of the team. Hey where's everyone else? Are they on a mission?" She looked around to see if she could see anyone else, but the atrium was empty apart from the four of them.

A figure dashed past Freya and came to a skidding halt next to Tony.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Stark, Aunt May…"

Tony raised a finger in a halting motion towards the newcomer, and turned his attention back to Freya, looking her up and down to assess if she was ok.

"Tony, I'm serious, where are they?" Freya asked again.

Tony turned back to the young man to his left. "Sorry kid, what were you saying?"

"Tony… I… What?! Excuse me, I am talking here!" Freya intoned, looking slightly angry.

"…Aunt May had me do some chores, I told her I had to run. I'm so sorry I'm late."

Tony smiled at him. "That's ok you're here now, I've got some designs I'd like to run through with you."

Freya's mouth was opening and closing rapidly, without sound coming out. She regained her composure quickly.

"Right firstly, who the hell are you, secondly, don't you know it's bad etiquette to just enter a conversation without being introduced and thirdly, Tony why are you avoiding the question?!"

The two looked between each other and Tony made a head movement that was barely noticeable, but clearly told Peter to stay quiet.

Freya folded her arms and began to glare in a way that could only be called disapproving.

She kept this glare up for a good few moments before beginning to tap her foot.

"I am serious, I am going to count to three and then… Well you're not going to like the outcome, so someone better start talking."

The young man was the first to crack, being all too used to those sorts of glares from teachers.

"I'm…. I'm... Uhh Mr Stark's intern, Peter Parker."

"Great we're getting somewhere, nice to meet you Peter." Suddenly Freya was all smiles.

She now turned her attention to Tony. "What do you need an intern for?"

"Oh, you know, get me coffee, rub my feet, extol my virtues."

"Your virtues do not need extoling, they need reigning in and suffocating!"

"You can hardly talk you brought home your own groupie, what are you complaining about?"

"He's not my groupie!" She countered looking flustered

"Oh, I'm sorry, boy toy then."

"Not that either thank you Tony… This is my… Logan."

"Your what?" He asked puzzled.

"My… Logan…" She finished lamely.

"Logan. Noun. Another term for a rocking stone." Vision supplied.

"Well you learn something new every day. Thank you, Vision" Tony said patting Vision on the back.

Peter nodded. "Well he looks pretty stone like, but he's not rocking."

Tony sighed. "Did you pick him up at the side of the road or… what?"

"Oh no, people like Logan are common finds at bars, you tend to find them drinking, smoking and cage fighting."

"Yeah, I can clearly see that… Scratch that, I can clearly _smell_ that" Tony said wrinkling his nose.

"Hey at least I didn't hire someone who's old enough to be my son, to 'stroke' my ego!"

"At least my intern seems to be going places, unlike your stray."

"He's not a stray he's just…. Currently between abodes, unlike your intern who looks like he lives in a basement somewhere…."

"Actually, I live in queens…" Peter interjected.

"…My point is proven. So actually, Tony my Logan trumps your intern."

"Hey don't get me involved in your princess pissing contest, I'm no-ones anything an' that's the way I like it." Logan muttered gruffly.

"So where is everyone?" Freya asked. "Are they waiting to jump out and yell surprise, because can I just say, your timing is a little off…"

There were a few moments of silence and Freya backed away, closer to Logan, suddenly unsure, and a little worried.

"When you say everyone, Princess Freya who are you meaning?" Vision asked.

"Bruce, Steve, Tasha, Clint, my brother… You know, the team?" Tony shared an apprehensive look with Vision.

Logan took a step closer to Freya, and she felt his body heat radiating into her back.

"Please can someone tell me what's going on, it's not like you to keep me hanging like this. Look I'm a big girl, I can take it."

Tony took a few steps towards her, still keeping his distance. He hadn't named her firecracker for nothing, her moods were mirrored by her powers, and were mercurial.

"I think we need to talk somewhere more private, Freya." He said calmly. "There are some things that I need to tell you…"

 **A/N:** Well, that chapter took a turn, thanks to the wonderful duo that I have with me we cracked this chapter out the same evening as chapter three went live.

So, all hail to the two of them without whom you would not have this chapter.

Reviews are food, please feed us, we are hungry writers.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth Told

**A.N:** **Hello again my lovely readers! Sorry this chapter took so long I've been busy… mainly giving up my usual paid employment to go and own a second-hand bookshop…. Yeah smart life choice there!**

 **Anyway, we're back with another chapter… Enjoy.**

Chapter five: Truth Told.

Logan saw the princess backing away from Stark, could smell the hint of fear all over her.

It came as no surprise when he saw her turn and head swiftly out of the door of the compound and out into the fresh air.

"Freya… Wait…" Tony uttered about to go after her.

Logan blocked his way forcing the smaller man to stop in front of him.

"Look Bub she's not been keeping up to date with all the latest avengers' news… I know what happened to Sokovia."

Tony opened his mouth but a glare from Logan ensured he closed it.

"I'll get her back in here for you, god only knows why I'm helping you"

"Because you're a good man"

"Because She's got sass and she helped me out a few times so I owe her, not you got it Stark."

He nodded

"good, an' if she wants me to stay I'll stay a while."

"Because you owe her?"

"No Stark, 'cause she needs one person in this damn facility she can trust."

He didn't let Stark say anything else and went in search of the princess. He found her by the helipad landing area kicking at the grass with a boot.

"you ok?" It was a stupid question He knew that.

She shrugged and he noticed she was holding a cigarette between her fingers, the thing was in a death grip and Freya's hand was shaking.

"You trying to cause a traffic accident? Or just trying to get me on top of you?" He tried for humour… it failed and he watched her offer a small 'not quite smile'

"It's a helicopter landing point so technically it would be an air traffic accident." She supplied helpfully.

He nodded of course it was how silly of him.

"It might not be anything major." He began. "They could be away on missions." He knew they weren't

"It is. I can tell by Tony's 'we need to talk' tone, I'm just trying to prolong the inevitable which is childish." She let out an angry huff of breath as her cigarette gave up the ghost on her breaking in half at its point of contact. She stamped the burning end out and looked down at the grass.

"What is it princess?" He asked.

"I.. I come back and everythings changed, Tony's got an intern and its like I just…"

"Don't factor any more? Like they forgot about you? Sorry to say princess but the world doesn't revolve around you"

She glared up at him.

"Yeah get angry go on get soo furious that you wanna hit someone…."

"Would it help if it was you I wanted to punch"

HE chuckled go for it Princess, since meeting you I've had to deal with your taste in music which is poor, been nearly knocked out in a bar fight and also had a car nearly crush me…. I think I can deal with your pouting and tantruming"

"How dare you! I didn't ask you to offer me a ride, I saved your life in that damn bar fight and it was me who managed to kick the car away, Your great idea was to just let the car take a rest on your back just so that you could get close to me"

"We wouldn't have been in that sodding bar-fight if you hadn't let people get so handsy" he retorted.

"Oh so its my fault I look this good Is it? My fault people want me."

He was inches away from her , realising he was in dangerous territory he backed away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Stark wants to talk to you, least you can do is hear him out"

"Oh Subject change is that because I'm right perhaps?"

"No, because I'm fed up of you whining like a spoilt brat about how hard it is being you"

She huffed out a breath and turned away from him "What if I don't want to hear what Tony's gotta say?"

He shrugged "Then I guess you keep running… Won't get you what your looking for"

"you'd know, the man who believes himself to be such an animal he lives his life from cage to cage"

He touched her shoulder. "better a cage than not knowing where I belong and tryin' to make it with the likes of this lot… Best not to keep Stark waiting... It'll be like a band aid."

She turned and caught him off guard by hugging him, burying her head in his chest.

" I'd rather run you know… I'm not brave like you seem to think I am"

He huffed out a breath and pushed her gently away "brave is admitting your scared Princess."

She nodded "will you…" she gestured to the inside of the compound

He shook his head "I think its best I go You got this"

"I really don't Logan I really really don't"

He nodded "you do, and I prefer a cage of my own choosing."

He began to head towards his truck and he heard her footsteps on the gravel of the path before once again he was being hugged.

"Come on now princess We had a deal you got home to captain spangles and the others an I got my truck an my life back. Thought you meant it" She was soft and pliant in his arms, bare arms turning chilly in the night air, he rubbed them softly to encourage blood flow

"I did… truly." She muttered

"then you gotta let me go"

She nodded. Your right…" she stood straighter, and looked him up and down "Thank you Logan for bringing me home. I wish you the best of all luck on the fighting circuits." She held out a hand and he shook it. It seemed like a rather strange way to say goodbye.

"you too kid" he muttered. Climbing into the truck and starting up the engine he took a look at her "Keep away from bar-fights and traffic accidents you hear."

She offered him a hundred watt smile in response and he turned his attention to the road ahead of him, putting the truck in gear and driving.

It wasn't till he hit the highway that he looked across at the empty seat and heard the silence that he realised how lonely it was without her constant chatter. He was getting soft in his old age, Finally returning to the Cold embrace of solitude.

 **A/N you will not believe how many things We decided Logan could Possibly shake before we realised that it was probably best if just to be on the safe side we left it as a hand… We did however giggle at all the possibilities far too much!**

 **Once again big love to HobbitFeet and TeriYakiOdin for their help this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Best Laid Plans and A Catch Up

**A/N this chapter just pure crack!fic… we got the characters and just ran wild I apologise in advance. We had great plans for this chapter but it sort of got away from us and vision wanted to helpfully point things out and Tony wanted to be helpful and aid vision by pestering freya so any real plot we had just… vanished sorta like Logan in the previous chapter.**

Chapter Six, Best laid plans and a Catch up

Freya heeded Logan's advice, and made her way back to the compound where Tony, Peter and this vision chap were waiting for her.

"I'm sorry about that, it wasn't very polite of me." she turned to Tony, "What was it that you wanted to tell me about?" she offered him a small smile "come on Tony, seeing as I don't get my welcome home party the least you can do is tell me what's been going on since I left."

"Well there was this thing about something..."

"Yes that's awfully vague thank you tony, I can always count on you to give me concise details. She turned to the Vision. "Seeing as I can trust you not to pussy foot around what's going on?"

"Well princess, what exactly would you like to know about, there have been many events that have occurred in relation to the Avengers and many more things that have occurred in direct result of the consequences of Avenger's involvement. "

"Wonderful someone who talks sense and doesn't sugar coat things, Where are Steve and the others?"

"The last known location of Steve Spangle pants as you so call him, is MIA, Agent romanoff is MIA, Agent Barton is MIA, Wana is MIA, Dr. Banner Is MIA, In general we do not know the whereabouts of the previous Avengers agents. However we do know the whereabouts of your brother, Thor, he has informed us that he was returning to Asgard. "

Freya's face fell "Missing? Thats crazy Tony would have gone looking for them, you would have, Right Tony?" she turned to look at the person she had come to think of as an annoying little brother.

Tony was looking anywhere but at Freya.

"Yeah… About that, one small problem..."

"I don't want to hear about problems Tony, I want to hear about what effort you're making to get the team back."

"Well… how do I put this..."

Freya cocked her head to one side ready to listen to what Tony would say. It was however Vision that spoke next.

"I think what is trying to say is that the government proposed a Bill called the Sokovia Accords, this meant that all Heroes had to be registered on a list and everyone would have to have a tracker. The avengers were divided on this act, Those that were PRO Sokovia Accords were Myself, , The Falcon, War Machine. Everyone else was Against the act. Several Conflicts occurred and it ended up with Wanda, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton in custody however. Cpt. Rogers broke them out and all of them are now missing. "

"So the boy band broke up?…. Wait… you guys are the Pro accords… that means you all wear trackers and that you're all registered?" She looked down at their wrists and saw that they all wore matching black bracelets.

"How could you? Isn't it more important that we go where we're needed instead of where we're told to go?!"

"And you think we shouldn't be held accountable for our actions?" Tony asked coldly.

"Of course we should Tony, but you used to believe in the greater good… that what we were doing meant something, that we were making this world better, I believed in that" she sighed and sat down on the couch, "You made me believe that, that we could make a difference.

"And we can, but theres got to be checks, we can't just run rampant any more, when we cut loose...people die Freya, we can't bring back the dead. "

"I understand that Tony, but we can't let the government decide who the important people are, it's only a matter of time before the word important becomes synonymous with the rich."

"This is the Government, were not bidding on who can be a Hero, we're making sure that people get tested and tracked, anyone that is not registered will be taken out and locked up"

"Then tell me Tony, will you throw away the key after you lock me up… better make sure it's an asgardian proof cell because I refuse to be tagged like an animal and I refuse to be dictated to about who I can and cannot help"

She turned to Peter "Tell me intern,If you were being mugged on the street would you wait for the government to intercede and save you which could take a few weeks after they've dealt with people higher up the priority list or should I say richer ,  
or are you going to hope to all hell that some kind soul has gone rogue and is on their way to help you"

"I'd wait for my friendly neighbourhood spiderman"

"I'm sorry who?"

You know, spider man, spiderman, does whatever a spider can. spins a web, any size, catches thieves just like flies… you know the spider man…"

"Can't say I do…. Did he sign the accords?"

"Uhhh can't say I know for sure, What do you reckon ?"

"Uhhhh" hesitated Tony

Freya frowned "So are the others really missing or are they contactable?"

"Freya, on record he's an international fugitive, there's a warrant out for his arrest,, they all are."

"Ok… Next question how soon before I get locked up, because I don't agree to these stupid rules" she had her arms crossed and looked every inch the petulant child.

"As long as you sign the ACT and wear a tracker , it's all fine, or stay away from any conflicts"

"Oh yeah cause me staying out of conflict is really manageable... while I was away I got into numerous bar fights, almost had a car drop on me, It was only Logan spreading his legs that got us out of that last one."

"You're right, you have strange way of attracting attention. Hold up, what do you mean spreading his legs?"

"Oh you know there I was, him towering over me a four by four on his back …..so I told him to spread his legs." she grinned slyly knowing that she had Tony's attention.

"And this helped, how exactly?"

She grinned. "Well I aimed a swift kick between his legs and whoosh"

Both Tony and Peter Visibly winced at that mental image.

"Oh for goodness sake I kicked the car, and it's not like they wouldn't have grown back if I had missed..." she shook her head and muttered, "men and their strange fascination with their genitalia…. I'll never understand it"

"Sooo…" Tony began, "You took a road trip with the wolverine?"

"Yes…I heard its what people do, take road trips."

"Yeah, but you do lots of things that most other people can't, like bench press trucks"

"I know, but just for once I figured I'd be a normal human and take a road trip…. Or do you disapprove of my chauffeur?"

"Well, he's no Happy Hogan"

"Well he's a little rough and ready I'll grant you but we had fun"

"A little rough? He looks like a redneck that's been sleeping in the woods for the past two months."

Peter looked at her "When you say you had fun…"

Freya frowned, "Ok…. Point one, Logan is a decent guy , Point two; Yes we shared a hotel room but that was only because he was concussed and bleeding, I didn't want him bleeding out on me, forgetting who he was or anything, and three, I can't believe i am saying this but he knew nothing about me and still tried to save my arse multiple times, even though if he'd signed the accords he wouldn't have been able to. Point four... I don't have to justify what went on"

"Somebody seems a little defensive" Tony muttered.

"I am not defensive! Like I care, I mean he's gone, got his truck and his life back… just like he wanted, won't give me a second thought."

The vision is quick to point out, "It is clear to me, that you do harbour some feelings for this Logan character, Your pupils dilated while talking to him, your body was always pointing towards him and your heart rate did elevate beyond the normal levels of an typical Asgardian not exerting any physical effort. "

"You analysed me?! Tony is he meant to do that or is he… defective?"

"Self diagnosis shows that all functions are operating as normal"

"I do not harbour anything for Logan, He's just…." She searched for the right words "...Refreshingly different to the rest of you."

"Just to clarify, you are interested in him as he is different, are you not?"

"Well..." She began. "...Its…I don't fancy him if that's what you mean vision."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much" Tony said with a small smile.

"Me thinks this lady will kick you in the testacles if you carry on Tony. Look, he's a good guy that got me back to you, you should be sending him a nice little pay cheque, not sitting here talking about if I might fancy him or not, which I don't because I don't do relationships, as you well know."

"Vision seems to know what he's talking about with all his elevated heart rate and dilated pupil crap"

"Does Vision have testicles that I can kick him in? Or shall I just defer that kick to his creator?"

"Now who's weirdly fixated on genitalia?"

"Only because It seems to be the quickest and most effective way to get the male of this species to shut up" She watched the three of them for a moment before continuing. "Now if we can put my supposed fixation of Logan to one side we can instead focus on how we are going to find Steve and the others and rectify this terrible mistake that is the accords"

"Princess Freya, how long exactly have you been on this road trip with the Wolverine?"

"For goodness sake Vision If you like him that much I'm sure you'll be able to find him… in a cage… topless… Fighting…."

"It's just according to your emotional response and according to my calculations, it's under my assumption that you maybe under the effects of Premenstrual syndrome"

"Are you saying I'm PMSing?"

"Well according to my calculations this should be the correct time on your body clock"

"Can we, maybe just not discuss this right now Vision, I get that you're new to this but you don't just announce these things."

"I do not understand what you mean, This deduction would indicate why you are so argumentative and emotionally unstable."

"I am not emotionally unstable I am terribly stable and not in any way argumentative, you just seem to want to find out every move that the wolverine made which would lead me to think that it was you that had designs on him." Freya refused to meet anyones eyes. "I mean he's probably already got someone… Not like it's a concern of mine, what concerns me is the accords and how to get Steve and the rest of the team back I fail to see how talking about the guy that gave me a lift here will help us do this." Freya had regained some of her composure and thought that it was best at this point to keep all thoughts of Logan and his supreme shirtlessness out of her mind. (We did warn you it was Crack!fic) To make sure her point was understood she stood up and looked over to Vision, "Where was the last known location of Logan… I mean Steve and the others"

"I do believe that Cpt Rodgers was on the run along with the others of his opposing party"

"Then we find them, A super soldier a guy with a metal arm, a guy who shoots arrows, and a red headed spy really can't be that hard to find."

"You are assuming that they would be actively showing off their powers. They have warrants out, they would be hiding." vision added helpfully

"Guy with a metal arm… gonna be pretty tough to miss though not like he can just go for a wander round central park"

"Surely all he would have to do is wear sleeves?" Peter chimed in

Freya frowned "you're good… so how would you find them?" she turned to Tony "Your intern is better than you"

"I don't know some sort of giant magnet?"

"Too obvious" Freya muttered "Where would we hide a magnet that big?"

"Doesn't need to be big, just powerful" Peter added.

She nodded Good start, we'll add it to plan B if plan A fails… Plan A being you make a massive Press release that I'm back… Steve thought of me as family,he'll surely contact me."

Peter nodded "Yeah your plans more viable"

"Yours wasn't bad though Tony should give you a raise"

"And hey when your boyfriend has got a metal skeleton the powerful magnet is a pretty good plan A to get him back here" Tony said with a grin. He'd find a way to get Logan back. Tormenting Freya about her little crush on the Mutant was too fun.

 **A/N:** We told you it was Crack!Fic and yet here you are… at the end, We promise that the next chapter will be plot centric, and actually help to move the story as a whole along.

It's late we need review-food and sleep. Thank you so much for reading this utter crack! Once again thanks to HobbitFeet and TeriYakiOdin.


End file.
